


'Cause you're mine

by BB_Glitz



Series: I Wore Black and He Wore White [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Glitz/pseuds/BB_Glitz
Summary: Paris.A game followed by a promise.A sequel to "Fill in the space, please"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "I Put a Spell on You" by Jay Hawkins.
> 
> Inspired by Nina Simone's rendition.

T’Challa sheaths the last knife in his left boot before he leaves the apartment.

He melds into the Parisian shadow as he follows the Belgian diplomat to a smoky jazz club.

A lone '9' marks the door.

T’Challa spots Guillaume Francois through the haze.

The young man ducks his head while brushing back his hair and laughs heartily.

The display would appear coy to the casual onlooker.

Yet T’Challa knows the young man is weaving quite the web.

He watches for another hour before he tails the pair back onto the street.

Guillaume’s hand wanders across the young man’s body without ceasing.

More than once, he sees the companion shrug off his more aggressive touches.

Curious.

He gets into an unassuming, eco-friendly car and drives off quietly.

\---------------

T’Challa looks through the scope from the apartment across the street.

The diplomat caresses the young man’s sides and laves his collar bone as he removes his belt.

His companion appears to be moaning wantonly, but his flat look into the distance gives him away.

Suddenly, they part and the young man goes throughout the apartment and closes the drapes.

Infrared will have to do.

Over the course of a few moments, their bodies become a tumble of orange and crimson in the main bedroom.

T’Challa watches the young man writhe atop the diplomat before the body beneath him becomes suspiciously still.

T’Challa’s narrows his eyes.

Suddenly his memory snaps like a rubber band pulled too taut.

\-----------------

_“I need eyes on something else,” Colonel Nicholas Fury says._

_T’Challa stays silent._

_“Codename Winter Soldier.”_

_“With all due respect sir, it’s a tall tale used to spook the interns,” T’Challa says._

_Colonel Fury hums as he surveys him._

_“One of my best spotted them earlier this week. Another got caught in their crosshairs about five years ago,” Fury says._

_“Presumed male…” Fury starts._

_“But intel can change,” T’Challa says._

_“Dark hair. Slim, muscular build. Quick. Strong. Soviet rounds, no rifling. But they don’t have to be behind a scope. Proceed with extreme caution. Be ahead on this. I need you for Marseille,” the colonel finishes._

_T’Challa nods._

\-----------------

So T’Challa draws ‘ _James_ ’ into the safe house.

He bites his lips.

 _James_ bites back.

T’Challa smiles.

They wrest each other from jackets and shirts as they stumble toward the bedroom.

T’Challa tosses the cap across the room as if it offends him.

 _James_ laughs.

T’Challa swiftly grabs the shorter strands at _James_ ’ nape.

He wraps himself in the sharp gasps, inhales and moans pushed from _James’_ lips into his.

Finally. They are blessedly nude.

They roll their hips in a languid slide like longtime lovers in no rush to a foregone end.

Afterward, they stare at each other as if shaking off the last bits of a dream.

“Stay,” T'Challa says.

One word encompasses much more than just this moment, this day, or this week.

Of course, _James_ says yes.

T’Challa likes to play a long game.

They both do.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome. :D


End file.
